


the more you are like this the less I care

by caixa



Series: Short, sweet and sour: song fics and random prompts [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: Jamie’s "Good morning" is stiff but not as stiff as the next words.“So you went out?”--A short fic inspired by the song I Love It by Icona Pop
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Series: Short, sweet and sour: song fics and random prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	the more you are like this the less I care

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt, cross posted here and on Tumblr.

_You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way_   
_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_   
_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_   
_You're from the '70s, but I'm a '90s bitch_

\- Icona Pop, I love It

* * *

As soon as Tyler’s phone rings with an incoming call he knows it’s Jamie. Who even _calls_ somebody these days? Anyone else would – what, probably DM his Instagram if it is about an Instagram pic which Tyler _knows_ it is.

Knows without looking because he is (honestly) too hungover to want to open his eyes. He fumbles the phone up and answers it.

“Yo?” he asks in a groggy voice.

Deep breaths on the other end. His body sends a mixed reaction at the recognition: It sure misses Jamie the way the familiar sound sends a sensory flashback into his system; but, at the same time, a faint fume of frustrated (he won’t say repulsion, it’s a too strong expression, and he _does_ suffer from a hangover) _vexation_ boils somewhere in the back of his head.

Jamie’s _good morning_ is stiff but not as stiff as the next words.

“So you went out?”

Tyler wants to sigh but he hides his irritation with a muted giggle he swallows back as soon as it rolls out of his mouth.

“Oh, yeah,” he says casually. “I don’t have anything special today and the guys were in town so I thought, why not.”

“Looked like you had fun.”

It’s the Insta video, Tyler knows, dancing and mouthing to the lyrics of the song, drink in his hand, it was _nothing_ , a normal night out with friends.

He stays silent.

“Tyler, when you wanted to stay behind in Dallas you _said_ you wouldn’t do anything crazy.”

“ _Crazy?”_ Tyler’s voice rises instinctively, Jamie’s choice of words is fucking absurd. “What was crazy about it? A few drinks, dancing, back home in my bed before four.”

“Tyler.” Jamie’s voice sounds like he forced it flat to sound, whatever, _mature_ or something. “Isn’t this what you were supposed to have grown out of? We are not twenty anymore.”

_Speak for yourself, Jamie._

_I love you but can’t you see you drive me nuts._

“It’s not healthy,” Jamie continues.

 _This is not healthy,_ Tyler thinks, and sucks his lips in to keep his thought to himself. Healthy? Having fun is the healthiest thing he knows. If Jamie can’t see it –

Tyler loves Jamie but _Christ_ , he has such fun _without_ Jamie, and he doesn’t want it to become a problem.

“Okay, Jamie,” Tyler says out loud and yawns, a hint of a headache seems to make his brain crave oxygen, the hungover tiredness serves his mind well, it mutes and slows down his reactions, physical as well as emotional.

He won’t make any hasty moves.

“Glad you’re home now,” Jamie says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback welcome.
> 
> I'm [caixxa](https://caixxa.tumblr.com) and [ badhockeymom](https://badhockeymom.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
